


Surviving IB

by Jaque12345



Category: Deadly Class (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaque12345/pseuds/Jaque12345
Summary: Hope you guys enjoyed! its my first time back writing in a few years. I am trying to improve, this is the most I've ever written in a chapter, about 1900 words. So yea hopefully I can stay updating.





	1. prologue

An orphan named Angel Smith is more than what meets to the eye.  
Watch as she tries to make it through the IB program at the Academy.  
She might almost die or she might kick butt.  
One things for sure, she's not going down without a fight.


	2. Chapter 1

Day one 

*bell rings* the halls were suddenly filled to the brink with students. She stood there unmoving, prepared to face the hell of a new high school. But this one unlike any other she had been to. But let's rewind. 

About a month before.... 

Angel Smith was on her way back to saint-simione orphanage from a party when she was pulled into a back-way alley by two drunk men. Even though she was cornered she felt no fear, she was used to situations like this as an orphan. 

“hey little lady, why don’t you show us some fun?” said the one on the right. 

“thanks but no thanks. I gotta get going” she replied. 

The one on the left pipes up, “where you think you’re going?” he blocks her path. 

“home, so please step aside before you regret it” 

“I’m not gonna regret a thing darling” he steps closer, grabbing her arm. 

“I tried to be nice...” next thing she has his arm twisted behind his back breaking it while he passes out. 

“Don’t ever touch me again” 

“You, Bitch!” his friend says while he charges at her. She dodges grabbing the back of his shirt banging him against the wall where he hits his head. He falls to the ground and is soon dead due to his fractured skull. Once Angel realizes this, she begins to panic... ‘what am I going to do with the body? I can’t go to jail!’ granted she should’ve been worried about the fact she killed someone but she was used to death and held no regret simply due to the fact that they deserved it. She decided to finish off the other one kicking his head in while he’s unconscious and burning the bodies in the dumpster within the alley. Luckily no one was around it being almost 2 am or so she thought. 

2 weeks later 

*beep beep beep* Angel was suddenly pulled from the darkness of her sleep as she heard the sound of her alarm. She quickly turned it off, mentally groaning at the thought of going to school. But she still went to the bathroom down the hall in which all the kids shared to get ready. She always woke up an hour earlier than all the other kids to use the bathroom as not to be part of the morning chaos that came at 7:30. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, put her wavy light brown hair into a ponytail, her usual routine. Afterwards, she went back to her room where she got dressed in her normal jeans and hoodie with some black vans. It turning 7:30 she soon heard the footsteps and shouts of the other kids rushing to get ready for school. She went downstairs to get breakfast then left the house without a word at 8. Walking to school she arrived at 8:15 having 15 minutes to spare before class started. 

Her first class being AP Lang. with Mr. Johnson, who though comes off a little wacky, is a good teacher. Angel sat in back corner preferring not to talk to anyone, as she had done all the years before. Its not that people were mean to her, she just didn’t want to have to go to the trouble to talk to them. Regardless, everyone knew who she was, obviously being a junior taking all senior classes drew some attention to her. 

*RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG* 

The bell rung and classes started. After a painstakingly long 7 hours, Angel was released from the confines of hell but she didn’t care, she never cared about anything, just apathetic. After 15 minutes of walking she arrived back at the orphanage, where she walked to her room and put her stuff down and sat on the bed staring at nothing. That’s when a knock came snapping her out of her daze. 

“Angel, are you here?” 

Angel opened the door to be greeted by the jovial face of Ms.Grace, the caretaker of the orphanage. 

“here you are, dear” said Ms.Grace handing her an envelope with her name on it. 

“thanks…”she replied but Ms.Grace had already walked off. 

She closed her door, returning to sitting on the bed now looking at the envelope. 'I wonder who its from and what they want, I never get mail… 'she thought. She opened the envelope to find an invite and a brochure. 

Dear Ms. Angel Smith, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the IB program at Hillsborouk Academy. The new semester will be starting in 2 weeks, we would be delighted if you could join us. We think your potential would be best put to use here at the Academy. Someone will be there contact you shortly 

Sincerely, 

Headmaster of Hillsborouk Academy. 

'What is this, Hogwarts?... and what do they mean someone will be here shortly, I don’t even remember applying to this school, its probably just a scam…' she thought as she headed to the trash can and put it inside, not giving it a 2nd glance…. 

The week flew by and soon friday came around. Angel had been coming home from school when she noticed a black lexus pulled up in the driveway of the orphanage. She shrugged it off as every now and then, people come to adopt as is done at an orphanage. She walked in to suddenly hear her name being called. 

“Angel, is that you? Can you please come to the living room” called out Ms.Grace. 

“coming” she replied wondering why she was being called to the living room. Not even a minute later she had arrived in the medium-sized rustic looking living room where Ms.Grace stood with an unfamiliar man to the side of her in front of the couch. 

“there you are, dear. This gentleman right here is here to take you to your new school. Im so happy for you” said Ms.Grace excitedly. 

“new school? What are you talking about?” said a surprised Angel, as the strange man just stood there silently just watching. 

“Hillsborouk academy, of course” 

'Hillsborouk academy? The one from the mail?...' she thought as she stood there dumbfounded. 

“ Nice to meet you, Miss Angel Smith. I am Matt McConohay. I am here to escort you to your new school as your caretaker has mentioned” spoke the man who seemed to be in his early 40s breaking his silence. 

“Well im sorry to tell you, Matt or whoever you are that I am not going anywhere…” spoke Angel. 

“Ms.Grace, may I speak to Miss Smith in private” 

“of course” replied Ms. Grace leaving them alone in the living room. 

“Look here, Miss Smith, my boss seems to think you are a very gifted lady who would benefit from attending his school. Trust me when I say it is unlike any other you have ever heard or seen.” 

“Sorry, but tell your boss im not coming” 

“I didn’t want to have to do this” 

“Do what?” she questions as he pulls from the suit of his pocket a picture. 

“Whats that?” she says unsure. He then shows her the picture revealing…..her a few weeks ago in the alley way. 

“We also have the street-cam footage” 

“What do you want from me? ” she says unsure of what to do at the apparent blackmail. 

“All you have to do is come to the Academy. Survive and you don’t have to worry about this getting out” 

“Fine.” She reluctantly agrees and in the back of her mind wonders… 'but what did he mean by survive?' 

“Well the paperwork is already filled out. We can go now.” 

“What about my stuff?” 

“You’ll have everything you need at the Academy” he says almost cutting her off. 

“Ok then.” 

They both walk towards Ms.Grace’s office where she sat with paperwork on her desk, seeing them in her office… 

“Leaving so soon?” 

“Yes” Matt replies. 

“Well then, have a good trip Angel. It has been my pleasure to take care of you all these years.” 

“ Thank You, Ms. Grace. Goodbye” Angel responds politely before walking away to outside the house with Matt to the car. 

Matt starts the car and they drive off. Angel soon dazes off into a dreamless sleep till woken by the voice of Matt telling her they have arrived. 

“A hotel?” 

“Yes, we will be staying here tonight. Our flight will be tomorrow at 8 in the morning.” Matt explains as they enter the grandiose hotel named ‘El Royale’. 

“Ok. So by when do I have to be ready?” 

“7:30 and be prepared because it is almost a 24 hour long flight” He says before the elevator dings, alerting that they have arrived at their floor. He then leads her to her room telling her that he will get her in the morning and that she can order room service for dinner before leaving. 

She decided to order chicken and a salad from room service and which she ate and later on fell asleep after watching a movie playing on the flat-screen TV. 

Morning comes and she finds a pair of jeans and hoodie in the closet of the hotel for her to wear. So Angel gets ready and as he said he would, Matt arrives at her room at 7:30 on the dot. From there, they go to the airstrip to board the plane. 

“A private airplane?!” says Angel. 

“Yea now get on” replies Matt as if not having any time to waste. 

“So where are we going?” she asks as soon as she boards, sitting down. 

“That’s confidential, and Sorry” 

“Sorry? About what?---” as soon as she said that she felt a prick in her neck, her vision going black. 

“Wake up, sunshine. We’re about to land.” 

Angel’s eyes flutter open, her vision a little hazy till it clears up and she recalls what happened. 

“YOU DRUGGED ME!” she yelled. 

“ Sorry, part of the job” he says not even flinching from her yelling at him. 

“whatever” 

“Brighten up, you got school today” 

“What but its Sunday?!” she said shocked. 

“Actually due to the time difference, its Monday. Here’s your uniform, change before we land.” He says handing her a red coat and skirt with black edges. 

She takes the uniform finding the argument not worthwhile and changes into the surprisingly comfterable outfit. After almost half an hour the plane lands and Matt takes Angel to the school in another black lexus. 

As they begin to arrive at the school gates as Matt enters in the code to enter, Angel thinks shaking her head…'a school this is more like a castle…ugh rich people.' 

Matt soon stops in front of the entrance, not parking. 

“Well this is as far as I can go with you” 

“You’re kidding me! How am I supposed to find my way?” 

“Just ask one of the guards as you enter where the main office is. Its almost 10, which means 2nd period should be starting soon, you are already late.” 

“Not my fault” 

“All the more reason. Now go” he says almost as if pushing her out of the car. As soon as she steps out he drives away and she looks back to where the car was then switching her gaze to the 9 ft tall door. After a few minutes of contemplating, she enters when… 

Enter present day 

*bell rings* the halls were suddenly filled to the brink with students.   
'what the hell am I getting myself into?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! its my first time back writing in a few years. I am trying to improve, this is the most I've ever written in a chapter, about 1900 words. So yea hopefully I can stay updating.


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is introduced to the ways of the school and heads to her first class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to split chapter 2 into two parts because i was having difficulty finding time to finish it due to school and being lazy so i decided to just put up the first half of which i've finished. So enjoy!

**_*bell rings*_** the halls were suddenly filled to the brink with students.    
 _'what the hell am I getting myself into?'_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls hustling with students and noise, Angel stood there confused of where to go and what to do. Some people looked at her weirdly, probably, because she was an unfamiliar face. She finally snapped out of her daze looking around for the guards, Matt mentioned. Her gaze finally met that of a guard who was dressed in an all black attire. She walked over to him as he stood to the side of the hall as the students soon dispersed to period 2.

“Excuse me, where’s the main office? I'm new here” she asked nicely.

“Follow me, M’am” he said already starting to take off with long strides as Angel diligently followed. After a few winding hallways, they ended up in front of a big mahogany door with the words **‘HEADMASTER’S OFFICE’** written on it. 

“Here you are M’am” he said leaving, probably back to his post.

“Thank you...” she called to him but he was already out of sight.

After, staring at the door for almost a minute she finally decided to knock when the door swung open to show a tall handsome boy with short black hair and a scowl on his face. 

“HEY!” said an upset angel as he pushed her to the side and glared at her before turning around to start walking.

“Ace, remember not to kill anyone else” came the voice of a man of whom was now standing in the doorway, the boy now known as Ace just grunted and continued to walk away.   _‘kill anyone else?’_ Angel wondered in her mind, but her thoughts were then interrupted.  The man who seemed to be in his 50’s with thick black and grey hair and sharp  eyes that seemed to be as if they were black had turned to angel.

“I assume you are the new student, Angel Smith.  I’m Headmaster Spade,  I’ve been awaiting your arrival. Please, do come in” he told her while leading her into his office, to sit down in front of his desk which just like the door also seemed to be mahogany.

“You have?” she also wanted to ask about the boy from earlier, but held her tongue.

“Of course, we don’t get  many ‘transfers’, majority of the students here have been coming for years”

“Then why am I here? What even is here?” Angel said wanting to get to the point.

“Calm down, child. Let me explain. Our school is a top held secret among the elite. Here kids from all around the world are enrolled in what we call the IB program . This program is to push students to their utmost limit and further, it is a program where your mental and physical strength will be tested as well as your principles and morales. Though, here at Hillsborouk Academy, we do things a little different.”

“How different?” 

“Our students are trained in the deadly arts to become equipped with necessary tools to become what most would call assassins.”

“Assassins are you kidding me? This isn’t Deadly Class {comic/TV show}, where are the cameras?!” 

“I assure you it is not a joke, and you Miss Smith have been chosen to join our IB program .”

“Do I even have a choice?”

“Of course you do, but if you say no, Anubis shall watch over you”

“So, no… Okay. Anything else I should know about IB or the school”

“Yes, at the end of every year, there is a competition between all the IB programs to decide who is the best. The winner gets…. Well you’ll see hopefully. Each school sends a representative to fight in the competition, preleminaries start at the end of semester. Maybe you can join if you’d like… ”

“We’ll see, but what’s this about other schools”

“Yes there are 4 IB programs including ours worldwide. The other 3 are Kingston, Orchard S. Knight, and the spoiled brats of Robin Filius Academy”

“I’m guessing we don’t like Robin Filius Academy…”

“Me and their headmaster just disagree on how we should run our schools” he said frown lines starting to appear on his face.

“Okay….”

**_*RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG*_** Sounded the bell loudly for people to go to 3 rd  period.

“Oh yes, I lost track of time here are your schedules for class , your dorm key, locker combination, and card for purchasing things. I think that is it, I will have someone escort you to 3 rd  period.”

“Wait, why is there 2 different schedules?”

“You alternate classes every day. Day one consists of your normal academic classes but at the advanced level and day two consists of your classes for the deadly arts. Today is a day one, so your 3 rd  period should be advanced calculus”

“Ok, that makes sense”

“ Ms.Leweki  will show you to your class” He says, while a red head woman shows up out of nowhere at the door.

“follow me” said the woman with a  russian  accent, as she took off. Angel did as she said trailing behind her as she navigated through the halls with only a few stragglers left in them till they reached the door of the classroom. 

“Wait here”  Ms.Leweki  told Angel heading into the classroom to inform the teacher of his new student, after a minute or two,  Ms.Leweki  motions Angel to come inside until she stands at the front of the room next to the teacher.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Mr.Wigger” he said shaking Angel’s hand as the red-head left the room.

“yea nice to meet you too” replied Angel feeling awkward. 

“Everybody this is your new classmate, Angel Smith. You can sit where ever you like” he says to class then Angel.

Angel moves toward the back sitting next to the window in an empty seat and then class begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something might happen on her first day, who knows its just begun...................................


End file.
